Silence Broken
by ALilyPea
Summary: She appreciated their silence, and was almost always afraid to break it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Silence Broken  
**Fandom:** Veronica Mars  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Weevil/Veronica  
**Complete:** Yes  
**Summary:** She appreciated their silence  
**Prompt:** 1. Silence  
**Table** Table 23 **5x10prompts**  
**Warning:** Minor character death.  
**Notes:** This will be a drabble series.

* * *

She never felt the need to fill the silence around him, something she treasured.

Veronica didn't know how this started, these late nights spent on the beach together, lying in the sand on a blanket without either of them saying anything. His leg was always pressed against hers, the heat through both of their jeans almost overwhelming.

She breathed in deeply, shifting around on the blanket and shivered when the night air brushed across her skin.

Closing her eyes she was no longer surprised when his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her close to his body, holding her there and sharing his warmth.

She didn't say anything, burying her face in his neck she breathed in his scent, comforted by it.

Weevil smiled to himself, resisting with every fibre of his being the urge to kiss her forehead. He kept quiet, wanting to tell her that he loved feeling her like this and that he wanted more but he knew it would scare her away and he had no interest in doing that.

Instead he closed his eyes and relished the feeling of being able to hold her close, just like this.

Veronica's phone rang and she was tempted to not answer, because this was something she held close to her heart, being him.

Pulling away Veronica sat up, answering her phone her voice was still soft because she still found it hard to break the silence, it meant that things would change...Or so she thought.

"What?" Her voice was loud suddenly, as shock ran through her and she found her emotions hard to control. Hanging up the phone she stumbled to her feet, grabbing her purse, her face filled with complete anguish.

"I have to go."

Weevil's brows drew together in worry and he found himself hopping to his feet and grabbing her arm before she could leave, "What is it?"

She looked back at him and his heart twisted in his chest, seeing that much pain in her face. "My mom died," she got out, her voice trembling before she was suddenly gone, as though she had never been there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Two Weeks

**Character/Pairing/Group:** Weevil/Veronica

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Uhm minor character death, angst.

**Summary:** Weevil hasn't seen her in two weeks, and thinks it's about time he did.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars, the show and characters belong to Rob Thomas.

* * *

Weevil hasn't seen her in two weeks, and it's hard to believe how much he missed her. He misses the warm curves of her body, held in his capable hands and her complete silence although the sharp inhale when she is in his arms speaks volumes.

It takes him a long time before he gets the nerve to go and see her, standing outside the door of her apartment for a while until he finally gets the nerve to knock.

Veronica answers, and he is immediately taken aback. "Hey V," he says softly, trying to figure out if there is anything he can say.

He has seen her survive so much more, Lilly's death, Aaron being the killer, rape.

Weevil knew it all, knew everything she had been through because she had been willing to tell him, she had trusted him not to freak out or worry too much because he understood that she was the survivor.

She looked like she was barely surviving, her blond hair hung limp, her eyes filled with desperation and her clothes which had fit her perfectly two weeks before were practically hanging off her.

"Hi Weevil," her voice is soft, cracking in the middle of his name as though she hasn't spoken in a long time. "Thank you for the flowers, and for coming to the funeral. I saw you there," she had been comforted immediately by the sight of him but had been so confused as to why he hadn't approached her.

Maybe he just didn't know what to say.

"I just came by to check on you," Weevil rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. "I was wondering if..."

"If there's anything you can do?" She laughs and its bitter, harsh, grating on his nerves and increasing his worry tenfold. "My mother drank herself to death in a dirty hotel room," her voice cracks again and there's the stunning realization for him that she probably hasn't cried yet.

Weevil steps forward, slipping an arm around her shoulders he closes the door behind him and kisses the top of her head. "It was not your fault. Your mother was a sad person, and sometimes there's nothing else for them. Nothing else matters, I'm sorry Veronica but it's the truth."

Veronica trembles in his arms until he's forced to walk her to the couch and sits down gathering her into his lap as the dam seems to break and she sobs. Part of him is slightly warmed by the fact that she trusts him enough to do this, to break apart in his arms while another part of him is worried she will make herself sick.

"I'm sorry V, really sorry," he kisses her temple gently.

It is about twenty minutes before she calms down enough to pull away. "Weevil....Eli..." her voice is shaking and she hates herself for it but knows he would never think any less of her for crying.

She doesn't know what overcomes her or why it happens but next thing she knows her lips are on his, sliding slickly along his plump bottom lip.

Weevil's hands slip down her sides holding her hips he barely manages to pull himself away, "I love that you trust me. But I won't do this right now V, it's not what you need."

Veronica looks up at him, her eyes wide and swimming. "Okay," she slipped off his lap and made her way into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Dropping his head into his hands Weevil groaned, feeling like he was losing his mind and she was the one twisting him up in knots. He knew what she expected of him, and he wasn't going to do it.

No matter what Veronica wanted he wouldn't leave her, even if he walked out of the apartment she still wouldn't be able to shake him, not when she needed him. If she called he would come running, and it didn't matter to him what anyone thought.

Weevil loved her.

She would just have to deal with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Spend the Night  
**Fandom:** Veronica Mars  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** WeeVer (Weevil/Veronica)  
**Complete:** Yes.  
**Genre:** Hurt/comfort  
**Summary:** He is surprised when she shows up at his window, long after he'd visited her.  
**Prompt:** 8. Sleep  
**Table:** Here  
**Warning/s:** None.  
**Notes:** Third part of the Silence Broken series

Weevil is more than a little bit surprised when Veronica appears at his window one night, after they've kissed and her mother is long buried.

"What are you doin' here V? Is this a booty call?" He asks, tilting his head to the side with a smirk as soon as he gets the window open and is able to lean against the ledge. "You are aware I have a front door right?"

Veronica wraps her arms around herself and glares at him slightly with a tilt to her chin that tells him there's something wrong, something he wants to fix. "I didn't want to wake anyone else up," she explains, nibbling on her bottom lip and shifting from foot to foot.

Weevil nods, his brows furrowing in concern as he studied her, taking note of the dark rings under her eyes marring her skin as though she's bruised.

"No one else is home, go around front and I'll let you in," he doesn't want to know how she knows which window is his because it doesn't really matter right now.

He goes to the front door when she disappears around the corner and lets her in, taking her coat and draping it over his arm.

"What happened?" He asks, resisting the urge to cup her chin between his fingertips because it is a moment that would be far too tender and possibly unwanted and he doesn't want to push her in any way.

"Nothing…" Veronica exhales and looks away from him for a moment as though she's trying to gather her thoughts and feelings and although he loves her, more than he should Weevil hopes she doesn't fall apart because standing in the front hallway he's not exactly equipped to deal with tears.

"Everything," she admits, sighing softly.

Weevil begins steering her toward his room, and of all of the times, he thought he would be able to get

Veronica into his room and his bed they had nothing to do with her mother and best friend both being dead.

"You don't look like you've gotten any sleep since I last saw you," he remarks, draping her coat over the small desk chair and gesturing for her to sit on the bed.

Veronica looks around his room, surprised that it seems so warm and inviting, not a single stitch of biker garb littering the floor and no inappropriate posters of naked women on the hoods of cars.

"Wow," she murmurs, momentarily distracted, and it's a distraction she needs. "Not what I expected," she tells him, not teasing or even trying to be insulting and it's somewhat disconcerting for him because this isn't his Veronica here.

"My abuelita," Weevil explains. "Can I get you anything?" he asks his tone warmer than it is when he talks to anyone with the exception of family.

"Water would be good," Veronica replies, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and glancing down at her hands.

Weevil nods, heading out of his room he goes into the kitchen and pours her a glass after making sure it's clean because it takes him a while to get dishes done when there's no one else around.

He returns and can't deny his surprise at finding her curled up on his bed, using his pillow. "Do you want to stay the night?" he asks before he can stop himself, cursing the thoughts that slip into his mind at the thought of her staying over.

"Would you mind?" Veronica retorts, still nibbling on her bottom lip with such a ferocity he thinks it might bleed.

Weevil shakes his head and reaches for one of the pillows he'd tossed into the closet earlier than night, swiping his hand across it to rid it from some dust. "I'll be on the couch, if you need anything."

Veronica looked at him and nodded slowly, sighing softly she didn't want to admit it. "Can you…I mean can you please…I don't know…"

Looking at her Weevil begins to realize that he will do pretty much anything she wants him to do. "What do you need?" He questions, his voice as soft and hopefully warm as he can make it.

Veronica smiles at him weakly and her eyes are far too shiny and he just can't handle it so before he knows it he's in his own bed with her, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "Is this okay?" He asks.

"This is perfect," Veronica murmurs into his chest, resting her head there. "You can't tell anyone about this," she informs him, smiling lightly.

Weevil laughs, running his fingers lightly through his hair. "Who would believe it?"

Veronica snickers, nodding her head. "So many people would be so happy to see me like this, the mighty little Veronica Mars, downtrodden."

Weevil resists the urge to go find those people and tear them apart because he knows she needs him right now, and that no amount of pain inflicted upon those people will help her especially if he ends up in jail for it.

"Yeah well those people can go fuck themselves," Weevil responds bluntly.

Veronica nods in agreement, closing her eyes. "Thank you Weevil."

"For what?" He can't deny he's surprised by her gratitude but still isn't sure what exactly it is that he's done for her, usually she's the one doing favours for him and he hasn't needed any lately.

"Being here, and not complaining that I woke you up at two in the morning," Veronica replies, kissing his cheek. "For not letting me do something we both would have regretted when you came to visit me last time," she explains.

"I wouldn't have regretted it, but I knew you would," Weevil responds honestly, affording her that because she has always been honest with him.

Veronica looks at him, looks into his eyes and then presses her lips against his, moving them slowly as she takes in the taste of his lips and how gentle he is with her. "I don't know that I would have."

Weevil grins, tucking her head underneath his chin. "Maybe not the act, but the timing."

Veronica nods, sighing softly she got comfortable again. "Good night Eli," her voice is soft, drowsiness settling in.

"Good night Veronica," he replies, and breathes a sigh of pure happiness when silence settles in on them again.


End file.
